narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kigigakure
Kigigakure (Village Hidden in the Trees) is an extremely small, weak village located within the Land of Gardens. Due to their low level of strength, and the generally peaceful nature of the Land of Gardens Kigi has not managed to gain any reputation amongst the ninja world. In fact Kigigakure is so insignificant in the grander scheme of things that few outside the Land of Gardens know that they exist at all. Despite this those that are familiar with the village often call it the "Village of Secrets" due to the village possessing a number of unique Hiden, the secrets of which they jealously guard. Kigigakure is also the keepr of secrets untrusted to them by the Land of Gardens' Daimyo, as well as secrets known only to the ancient forest clans that originally formed it. While these secrets are valuable, and might lead to others targeting the village, their anonymity and the Land of Gardens' lack of political significance has protected them so far. The leader of the village is called the Mori no Ban'nin (Keeper of the Forest), and is privy to all of Kigigakure's secrets. Geography History Before Kigigakure, and even before the Land of Gardens there was Nemurerumori. The great forest was older than anyone could remember, and held many mysteries and wonders. The hearts of man was so captivated by its mystery that even when the people formed the Land of Gardens they did not encroach upon the woods, instead choosing to create their nation around the seemingly mystical forest. However there were some that were more fascinated by Nemurerumori than others. These men and women were not satisfied with living along the borders of the Mystic Wood, and thus they chose to make their living within the forest itself. These People of the Forest broke into number of tribes and clans that lived alongside each other and the forest. They also learned more about their wooded home than other men dared, and kept these secrets close to their hearts. Shadows in the Trees The Forest Clans lived in secret for many years. They lived both alongside and separately from the people of the lands that formed around their forest. The people of the Land of Gardens viewed the Forest Clans with a mixture of awe and caution, and thus rarely disturbed them. However outsiders would come to Nemurerumori. Outsiders with secrets of their own. These were Shinobi. In particular they were the cast offs from the Ninja World. These Shinobi were those that had lost their Clans or Villages in war, or had left them of their own purpose. To these men and women who were homeless, unwelcome and often hunted Nemurerumori seemed a sanctuary. Thus they sought refuge amongst the ancient trees. Many of these refugee ninja sought a home among the Forest Clans, who while initially suspicious came to accept them. Others tried to use their strength to dominate the People of the Forest. Those that had chosen to make a home among the Forest Clans aided their new homes by fighting against these maverick ninja, and teaching their new family what they knew of Ninja Arts. The Forest Clans merged these teachings with their own secrets to create new techniques. Eventually those that would rule amongst the leaves through fear and violence were driven off, and peace was restored. The Forest clans slowly became Ninja Clans, and shortly after these Clans would unite to form a ninja village, following the lead of the Great Ninja Villages that came before it. The newly formed Kigigakure made a contract with the Daimyo of the Land of Gardens that promised mutual support. Within Nemurerumori they refined their techniques, and passed them down from generation to generation. Because of the remoteness of the Land of Gardens, and the lack of any particular asset that outsiders would want, the Land of Gardens was peaceful. Thus Kigi rarely found a reason to make use of their skills. The peaceful nature of the Land of Gardens made the village largely unnecessary. The ninja of Kigi thus chose to mingle with their fellow countrymen and share in the fruits of peace. While the village had few with any practical combat experience, they continued to pass down the secrets and techniques of their forefathers as a matter of tradition. Thus it has been since. Fighting Strength In general Kigi poses very little military threat when compared with its neighbors. Kigi is a very small village, and thus it has few ninja to deploy in case of a war. In addition to this most of the ninja originating from Kigi have very little combat experience. The Land of Gardens is a humble, peaceful country where conflict is rare. Often the most that the ninjas of Kigi are forced to deal with are small groups of bandits hoping to take advantage of the Land of Gardens lack of military forces. Actual ninja battles within the borders of the country are almost unheard of. As such even the more experienced Kigi ninja are often worse fighters than those from more battle hardened villages. The combination of their small numbers and sparse combat experience means the village only a few truly formidable fighters. At any given point in time there usually aren't more than five ninja in the village that could be considered Jonin level. Given all these facts one would view Kigi as a village with utterly no redeeming value. However the village has a few assets. Most notably Kigi has passed down a number of potent and unusual Hiden over the generations, which often surprise others who would not expect such techniques from them. In addition no force knows Nemurerumori like the ninjas of Kigi do. Outsiders find the forest almost impossible to navigate, and it possesses many dangerous surprises for those that aren't prepared for them. In the event of an invasion this would give the ninjas of Kigigakure a significant advantage. Reputation Category:Fanon Villages Category:Hidden Villages Category:Villages